Rescue
"Rescue" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Plot During the journey the Tau'ri ship Odyssey to the planet Dar Eskalion, a signal is picked up in the vicinity of a giant black hole. Synopsis During the journey the Tau'ri ship towards the planet Dar Eskalion, a weak signal coming from an area near a black hole attracts the attention of the crew of the ship. At the request of the ship's captain, who in this case it is the Major Samantha Carter, the Odyssey is sent to investigate the source of the signal barely perceptible by the sensors due to gravitational distortion due to the black hole. Given the measurements on the black hole, the Odyssey decides to drop out of hyperspace and travel with the sub light engines until the source of the signal. The trip is estimated at two hours, but because of the black hole, time is dilated so as to make the journey to last twice as much as estimated. After coming close to the black hole's accretion disk, they manage to intercept the signal source and remain speechless. It is a asgard ship stuck inside the accretion disk that tries without much success to get out from the horizon of events. The ship is in an extremely dangerous area for even the Tau'ri ship, but despite the risk of being sucked into the black hole, the Odyssey ship approaches enough time to get in contact with the Asgard ship failing to move across the beam Asgard positioned almost in contact between the two ships, a team of engineers. Once on the ship Asgard, the team is in contact with the only member of the crew awake. Balder known as the son of Odin on the planet Earth is in charge of the ship trapped in the accretion disk and the team is aware of the last remaining Asgard minds. Given the situation it was decided to remove the minds of Asgard but the process is not feasible, and to make matters worse, the Asgard ship is losing structural integrity because of the immense power of attraction of the black hole. In addition the systems of asgard ship and anchje in that Tau'ri, detect the exit of a beam of radiation from the horizon range of events. It is decided to use the time dilation technology asgard to pull away from the accretion disk the Asgard ship, but when they are ready to make the maneuver, the gamma ray flux comes out of the singularity. The shields of the two ships avoid the majority of radiation to kill the crews, but the download totally eliminates the protective shields on both ships. References Balder , Asgard, Black Hole Note: * Believed extinct, the Asgard survive inside of a ship trapped in the horizon of a black hole's event. * Balder has been sent from the same Odin of Asgard transport the minds away from one of the planets under attack replicators, but remained stuck in a black hole when the hyperdrive engines were inexplicably turned off * The latest Asgard have no genetic damage such as to make irreversible their lineage. Categoria:Episodes